Adventure
Adventure mode of Dragon Village M consist of twelve areas (or chapters) which are part of the game's main storyline about the Yutakan World. To progress through the main story, the game requires players to complete each area in successive order, with each area becoming increasingly more difficult. To complete an area, players must battle their way through six stages, with each stage consisting of three rounds of dragons; the last of which is usually a special, powered-up boss version of a regular dragon. A seventh stage also exists for each area, and similarly also consists of three rounds of dragons, although the last round requires defeating a special boss. Completing a stage awards a player with experience, Gold, Runes, Eggs, and (depending on auto pick-up) occasionally some Diamonds and Amethysts as well. In addition, each area also consists of three modes of difficulty: normal, hard, and hell. The higher the difficulty, the better the rewards for completing a stage. Only normal difficulty is unlocked initially, so players must finish all the chapters in one difficulty before they can advance to the next one. Adventure Areas There are currently twelve adventure areas available: Initially, only Elemental Forest is unlocked, with the rest being unlocked as players progress through the main story by completing the area available to them. Each area consists of seven stages, with each stage consisting of three rounds of dragons which must be defeated in battle in order to clear the stage. The last round of each stage consists of a more powerful version of a dragon found in that stage, with the seventh stage consisting of a boss. Additionally, each area has three modes of difficulty available to them: normal, hard, and hell. Each difficulty consists of harder dragons for each stage, although better rewards and more experience is also given for completing a stage. Only normal difficulty is unlocked at first, so players must first finish all the chapters in normal mode to unlock hard mode, which must also be cleared to unlock hell. Experience The amount of experience awarded to each dragon in battle after completing a stage depends on the adventure area and the difficulty the stage is completed in. In general, the later the area is unlocked, and the higher the difficulty mode, the more experience awarded. Chapter sub-numbers also affect experience, with higher numbered stages sometimes awarding more experience, although this will depend on the area and difficulty of the stage. The amount of experience awarded is divided among all the dragons in battle (excluding dragons belonging to friends), so having less dragons in battle will result in more experience awarded to each monster, at a cost of making completion more difficult. Note that less experience is awarded if players lose all of their dragons in battle before the end, with the amount depending on how far in a stage players advance and how many enemies were defeated. Runes Each adventure area drops a specific rune type, with the chapter sub-number determining which slot the rune occupies. Generally the higher the difficulty level, the higher the rune grade that can be earned, with normal mode giving 1-star to 2-star runes, hard mode giving 3-star to 4-star runes, and hell mode giving 4-star runes. The following table illustrates which runes are available in each area. Furthermore, adventure areas in hell mode have a chance of giving additional runes, the only difference being that the slot changes with the main chapter number (i.e. Chapter 1 gives exclusively slot 1 runes, while Chapter 6 gives slot 6 runes). The following table illustrates which runes are available in each area of hell mode (along with the ones shown above), as well as which slot they belong to.